Currently, with development of smart medical care, the medical industry will also face digital problems. Queuing problems and departmental guidance problems that were previously criticized may be solved by digital means. For example, in the hospital, although toll windows are spread all over floors of the hospital, patients still don't know which floor has the lowest number of queues, so they have to take chances or go to each floor to try, which will waste a lot of time. This is especially true for medical examination centers. Because physical examinees do not know the number of queues for each project, a large number of medical doctors have to plan and guide the physical examinees, resulting in inefficiency and increasing of cost of the physical examination.
In addition, when patients are not familiar with the environment, they often don't know where they are on a map, thus it's difficult for them to easily go to a position where they want by mean of path planning, such as departments, toll offices, wardrobes or toilets where the patients often go.